


Я стараюсь не появляться в твоих кошмарах

by Regis



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madeleine Era, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мадлен спит с Жавером, чтобы пережить смерть епископа Мириэля. Не самый здоровый способ справиться с горем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я стараюсь не появляться в твоих кошмарах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Try To Keep Myself Out of Your Bad Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752907) by [Duke_Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_Bird/pseuds/Duke_Bird). 



> Название фика взято из текста песни Ноя Гундерсена "David".
> 
> Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2015.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

На середине третьего толчка Жавер обнаружил, что скулящие звуки, издаваемые мужчиной под ним, не были криками удовольствия. Он тотчас замер, но звук не прекратился, и, коснувшись для пробы губами щеки Мадлена, он ощутил влагу и дрожь. 

— Месье? — спросил он нервно, оглаживая ладонью бок мужчины вверх-вниз, так, словно успокаивал лошадь. — С вами все хорошо? Я сделал вам больно?

Мадлен не ответил, но его слабые всхлипы усилились в своем отчаянии, он зарыдал открыто и во весь голос, захлебываясь слезами. 

— Пожалуйста! — выкрикнул Жавер, и чересчур громкие слова зазвенели в тихой темной комнате. — Скажите, что не так, чтобы я мог исправить это! 

Ответа не было. Жавер скользнул рукой под тело Мадлена и убедился, что его возбуждение никуда не делось, член стоял как литой; смазка сочилась из него почти также щедро, как вода лилась из глаз.

Новая информация, ничего не прояснив, лишь озадачила Жавера еще больше. Не зная, что делать дальше, он наклонился к уху Мадлена и прошептал:   
— Я сейчас вытащу...   
— Нет! — выдохнул Мадлен первое слово с того момента, как Жавер уложил его на матрас. Его руки беспомощно цеплялись за бедра Жавера, словно пытаясь удержать того на месте. Жавер со своей стороны был сбит с толку сильнее, чем когда-либо. 

Тем не менее, он собирался следовать указаниям Мадлена. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не допустить возвращения этих жутких рыданий. Они разрывали ему уши и заставляли ощущать вину, гнев и собственную никчемность, вызывали одновременно как желание крепко прижать Мадлена к груди и держать в объятьях, пока они не утихнут, так и ударить изо всей силы, чтобы заткнуть... что угодно, лишь бы остановить их. 

Он не вышел из тела Мадлена, но и не толкнулся глубже. Он попросту остался в том положении, что и был, телом связанный с Мадленом, чувствуя себя так далеко от него, как никогда раньше. 

Когда стало ясно, что он не собирается возобновлять движение своих бедер, Мадлен подался назад сам, выгибая спину в попытке сильнее насадиться на член Жавера. Он все еще плакал, его бока тяжело вздымались, но всхлипы сменились тяжелыми прерывистыми вздохами. Жавер отдал бы Мадлену все, что угодно, включая даже луну на серебряной тарелке — он двинулся вперед и вошел еще глубже. Живот скручивало от чувства вины, а щеки жег стыд, но он выскользнул из тела Мадлена и вошел в него снова, с каждым следующим толчком набирая силу, если не уверенность. 

Чем грубее он был, тем яростней Мадлен подавался ему навстречу, тем больше забывал о своих слезах, сосредотачиваясь на движениях тела, прогибаясь в пояснице и крепко цепляясь руками за изголовье кровати, чтобы Жавер мог достичь лучшего угла проникновения. 

Жавер брал его, словно дикарь, грубо стискивая бедра, впиваясь в плоть пальцами так сильно, что не сомневался, он причиняет Мадлену боль. Это доставляло мало удовольствия ему самому, но Мадлен извивался под ним, словно животное в гоне и, хотя в стонах его все еще слышались отзвуки рыданий, они явно были вызваны жгучим удовольствием, а не душевным страданием. 

Всякий раз, когда член Жавера входил в него во всю длину, из горла Мадлена вырывался короткий глухой стон. Если бы не сила его рук, он бился бы головой о спинку кровати при каждом яростном толчке Жавера. Его руки были заняты, а ладони Жавера лежали на его бедрах, и, обделенный вниманием член, пульсировал в воздухе, прижатый к животу. Жавер хотел бы отнять одну руку с бедер Мадлена, чтобы сжать его член ладонью и ласкать в такт своим движениям, но боялся, что при таком бешеном темпе, не придерживай он партнера обеими руками, мог войти в него под неправильным углом и причинить Мадлену не только боль, которую тот так жаждал, но и по-настоящему серьезное повреждение. 

Но спустя пару толчков, когда Жавер с глухим рычаньем особенно жестко вошел в Мадлена, он почувствовал, как тот напрягся и задрожал, сжимая в себе его член, и услышал, как с губ любовника слетел странный протяжный звук, схожий с последним криком издыхающего кота. Сначала Жавер подумал, что настроение Мадлена вновь изменилось и сейчас вернутся горестные рыданья, но затем семя Мадлена выплеснулось тремя короткими струями на изголовье кровати, и, обмякший, он упал на кровать. Его тяжелое рваное дыхание заглушалось подушкой, в которую он уткнулся лицом, обессиленный и перегруженный ощущениями. 

Жавер толкнулся в податливое тело еще три раза и затем кончил, издав тихий сдавленный звук; мелко задрожав, он излился внутрь. Вместо того, чтобы чувствовать счастье или удовлетворение, он едва ощущал облегчение: от того, что его роль в этом отвратительном фарсе подошла к концу и Мадлен, кажется, наконец, получил то, что ему было нужно. Руки оказались холодными и липкими, когда он убрал их с бедер Мадлена, а обмякший член, — неприятно влажным, покрытым отвратительной смесью из масла, пота обоих тел, его собственного семени и выделений Мадлена. 

Глядя на то, что они сотворили вместе, Жавер чувствовал, как к горлу подступает желчь. Он не знал, кого ненавидел сильнее в это мгновенье, к кому испытывал большее омерзение: к себе или к Мадлену. Наверно, это извращение, этот порок и правда был противен Богу. Пусть закон и дозволял его, Жавер ясно видел теперь, что это неестественное совокупление не имело никакого отношения к акту любви.

Он механически поднялся с кровати, встал перед умывальным тазом на прикроватном столике и стал медленно обтирать себя куском чистой ветхой ткани, что нашел на краю столика. А затем... потому что он никогда не смог бы вновь взглянуть на Мадлена, если бы оставил в подобном состоянии: с семенем Жавера, стекающим по бедрам и щеками, влажными от слез, соплей и его собственной спермы... он промыл тряпицу так тщательно, как мог, и использовал ее уже для Мадлена, предварительно прислонив того к спинке кровати и придерживая за подбородок одной рукой, словно непослушного ребенка — не то чтобы Жавер стал бы когда-нибудь так заботиться о ребенке. 

Мадлен вызывал у него отвращение, но он нежно проводил тканью по его лицу сверху вниз, стирая соленые жгучие слезы, снова опуская ткань в таз и смывая слизь, затвердевшую под носом, очищая от семени, попавшего на лицо с подушки. 

Все это время Мадлен молчал: он лишь грустно смотрел на Жавера утомленными, покрасневшими от слез глазами и послушно двигал головой туда-сюда, подчиняясь его руке. Наконец, Жавер закончил с его лицом, и что-то вынудило его снова опустить тряпку в воду и, не выжимая, вместо того чтобы сразу направиться к паху, он провел ею по шее Мадлена, прохладная успокаивающая вода полилась вниз по разгоряченной коже. Мадлен прильнул к руке, словно находя в его прикосновении утешение, и Жавер вдруг почувствовал: то, что он делал сейчас, было куда более сокровенным, чем все то, что он совершил ранее этой ночью. 

Он по-прежнему испытывал отвращение к слабости Мадлена, но ощущал он также и жалость; пока он проводил влажной тканью по груди Мадлена, тот мирно лежал, прижав руки к бокам, и Жаверу подумалось, что, может быть, этот вечер и не был такой грандиозной ошибкой. Пусть Мадлен навсегда останется для него непостижимым, но то, почему он привел Жавера в свою спальню именно этой ночью, когда скорбел по какому-то неизвестному человеку на другом конце Франции, в то время как Жавер уже несколько месяцев охотно принимал приглашения мэра на ужин и всякий раз медлил потом с уходом, больше не казалось таким загадочным.

Наверно, Мадлен никогда не будет думать о Жавере так, как тот думает о нем, но, по крайней мере, он будет знать, что Жавер охотно предложит ему любое незатейливое утешение, на какое способен, не ожидая в ответ никаких объяснений.

Когда влажные руки Жавера наконец дошли до живота Мадлена и опустились ниже — к липкому паху, а потом обтерли сырой тканью потные бедра, он поднялся на ноги из полусидячего положения у кровати и повернулся к ней спиной. Но в тот момент, когда глаза пытались разглядеть в темноте сброшенную одежду, он почувствовал, как его запястье обхватила чужая рука.

— Погодите, — прошептал Мадлен в темноту. И затем. — Пожалуйста, останьтесь.

Жавер обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него. Вопреки своим лучшим инстинктам, он решил поступить, как ему сказали; как выяснилось, он не мог отказать Мадлену ни в чем, даже когда лицо того не было залито слезами, так что он обогнул кровать, не прерывая зрительного контакта с Мадленом. Даже сейчас комната была слишком теплой, чтобы укрываться покрывалами, поэтому он оставил их у изножья кровати и лег позади Мадлена, обняв его за талию широкой ладонью. Жавер крепко прижал Мадлена к своей теплой груди, словно этого было достаточно, чтобы защитить того от собственных мыслей.

Мадлен откинул голову на плечо Жаверу, грустно улыбнулся и поднес руку, обхватывающую его поперек груди, к своим губам.   
— Спасибо, — едва слышно прошептал он.

По-видимому, Жаверу не суждено было когда-либо понять этого человека, но, по крайней мере, что-то он сделал сегодня верно. Уткнувшись лицом в шею Мадлена, он притянул его к себе еще ближе, делясь тем малым, что мог предложить. Окажись эта ночь единственной, когда Мадлен впустил его в свою спальню, так тому и быть; по крайней мере, свой долг он здесь исполнил.


End file.
